Forever Concealed
by Nikki Lee
Summary: Its 2005, or modern day. Its been many many years since Hidalgo has been around. His descendent started out as a rodeo horse, but whats this, shes been stolen? What is to become of her? Will she ever find her owner again?
1. Chapter 1

Forever Concealed .dark.demon.  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing from Hidalgo. I only own Metallica and any other made up horses I create.  
  
Storyline - Its 2004, or modern day. Its been many many years since Hidalgo has been around but now his great great great great, etc granddaughter reins. But... whats this? She is in captivity? Well, most horses are now right?  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The young filly was now three years old. Oh what a great age to be for a horse. She was young,  
spirited and had the attitude of a leader. But, to the humans she was a petting whore. She always wanted attention from them. Currently she was being used as a halter show horse. She always did fairly well also.  
She had the body of a quarter horse and was sired from a palomino stud by the name of Cowboys Contender and bore by her colored dun dam Reinas Chick.  
  
Both her parents were well known Quarter Horses. But, it was said she was also a far descendent from the great Hidalgo. Why he was so great she really didn't know. Something about endurance riding across an arabian desert and actually winning. She didn't actually know the whole story but it was something along those lines.  
  
There she was. It was about mid morning and she was munching on a bit of hay that had been left over from the early breakfast given to her by her humans. She lived on a simple two acre property & had lived here since she was a yearling. What a odd life it had been. What with the ropes around her face and behind her ears. The hard leathery objects on her back and the hard metal in her mouth. She had grown used to it and kind of liked becoming one with a human.  
  
Then there were the times when she just did not want to do anything and threw the most outrageous fits.  
She would buck and rear to no end until the rider was off. Then she would run away elsewhere. If she was in an arena she would always trot off to the other end till she felt like going home. If she was out on open range she would trot away back home. Though sometimes she had the urge to go join the wild horses out past the mountains from where she was.  
  
She never did get the courage to do so though. She raised her neck and head as she saw her human coming with a halter in hand. She had long learned the name of every piece of equipment put on her. She had no idea what they were gonna do today but she had a feeling. They had mentioned something about barrels and racing. What did that mean. Hmm, who knew? Not she.  
  
For a young filly she was pretty good looking. She had that stocky build and was colored dun like her dam.  
Except she wasn't a dull reddish color. She was a bright yellow with a black mane & tail and black stockings and her darkened dorsal eel stripe down her back. And somehow she had two blue eyes even though her dam and sire had brown eyes. Well, her great grandsire on her dams side had two blue eyes.  
So she was known as a crop out but was registered with the AQHA.  
  
Her human had caught her, not that she went running off this time and had saddled her after the brushing and fly spraying etc etc. But her bridle had never been put on. Instead she was loaded straight away into the four horse stock trailer. Oh goody arena time. She just knew it had to be arena time.  
  
And she was right about that as her human unloaded her and put on her bridle.  
  
A/N: Ok what do you guys think? Weird? Bad? Good? Keep Writing... er typing? If so I will when I get 5 reviews. If not then I will just delete the story next month. Ta & forsaken. 


	2. Chapter 2

Forever Concealed .dark.demon.  
  
Disclaimer - I own nothing from Hidalgo. I only own Metallica and any other made up horses I create.  
  
Storyline - Its 2004, or modern day. Its been many many years since Hidalgo has been around but now his great great great great, etc granddaughter reins. But... whats this? She is in captivity? Well, most horses are now right?  
  
Chapter 2  
  
She was lead to the sandy arena. She could tell the ground was okay, but not the best. Lingering smells consumed her nostrils. Ah, the smells of the other equines. She looked around but there were no others but her and her master.  
  
He took her around the arena at a walk then a trot and later a lope. It was her normal workout routine but it was a little different. There were barrels that were usually used for other things. What did this mean?  
  
She began to know what it meant as her master trotted her to the barrel. At first she shyed away because she was to close. Her master made her circle the barrel till she gave in and turned it knowing it wouldn't harm her. He took her to the second barrel and then up the arena to the third. She circled them just like the first without shying them and he let her walk back to the beginning of the arena.  
  
Her master continued this a few more tries and then he began loping her slowly around the barrels. She was weirded out about it at first unknowing of really what she was supposed to do. She didn't know how to turn the barrels but then she began to slow down to a trot and sort of understood.  
  
For months this continued on. She was now pretty good at it. It helped her rider knew what she was doing.  
Her master being a pro rodeo champion and must have seen something in the filly. Today was to be her actual first rodeo. She was now almost of four years of age in fact very close.  
  
Her rider put loaded her in the large trailer. Her saddle on and she very well groomed. Her tail was long,  
sleek & shiny almost. Her mane was past her neck and her forelock past her eyes. Since her rider groomed her well she looked quite good and almost intimidating. Though intimidating she did not feel. She saw other horses around here. Elder athletes, ones that have won the money over and over again. Her ears lay flat against her head in a sort of fearful way. She would try hard no matter what. She would prove to be better than all of these horses hopefully.  
  
"Next up Diana Brookes riding Memories of the Cowboy." The announcer called out. Wait... Memories of the Cowboy that was her registered name but everyone called her Memory, Mem, or sometimes Memmie.  
Her rider, Diana clicked her forward tapping her sides with her barrel spurs. Her ears forward as she walked unconfidently into the gate.  
  
"Ok girl its time to show these punks what you've got." Diana whispered into the fillies ear. She snorted as she heard these words. They gave her confidence that they would do well. "Ready girl?" Diana asked. Again she snorted as her ears pinned back.  
"Go!" Diana yelled at the filly. With a shake of her head she was off as she watched the first barrel come nearer and nearer. "Easy girl!" Diana said loud enough for her to hear. Her hind end checked her up as she arched herself around the barrel, of course with the help of Diana. Now for the second barrel. Diana clicked and spurred her to it with the reins up to her ears. Again she checked herself up and was just flying towards the third. She barely checked herself as she turned the third and screamed towards home. Diana sat down and pulled on the reins saying, "Whoop." Memory tucked in her head and dug in to the ground as she slid to a stop.  
  
Everyone paused as they waited for the announcer to call out the time. "16.2100" The announcer finally said. Dianas jaw dropped as she immediatly got off of Memory and loosened her cinch. She kept petting the filly and saying what a good girl she was as Memory blew out her steam. Apparently she had done very well and many people were astonished. Usually young horses didn't run that hard without hurting themselves, but no one knew about her being a straight descendent of Hidalgo. She herself didn't believe it.  
  
Diana took off her saddle and sprayed her down, brushed her, refly sprayed her and let her dry off. Many people admired the large filly and some even came and pet her. She eventually fell asleep knowing she did well and some of the older horses near her were envious of her. Each time she looked over curiously they pinned their ears, swished their tails, pulled back, kicked her way, reared up, or sometimes even all of the above.  
  
She grew bored of all the excitement as she waited for Diana to come back. It was now sundown and finally the whole barrel race was over. "And first place goes to Diana Brookes and Memories of the Cowboy with a 16.2100." Called out the announcer. Diana untied Memory and brought her to the arena. There people gawked over her as she recieved a blue ribbon and a new saddle complete with breast collar and bridle. Some even took pictures of her and Diana. Finally the commotion was over and Diana loaded her in the trailer along with the new tack. Diana filled her hay net with a gracious amount of hey for a job well done. They had gone in the AQHA books as the youngest team to ever run a low 16. Diana felt that she was a good enough horse to run in the pro rodeo. Just by winning this rodeo they qualified.  
  
Now she was to run against the best of the best and she would have to try just as hard each rodeo. Her heart swelled with pride as she thought of beating them all. Their first rodeo was the following weekend 4 days away. Diana decided to go home and pack everything up as she put Memory in the round pen,  
nearest the trailer and herself as she packed for they were to leave at dawn.  
  
At dawn they had left and it took 2 days for them to reach their destination. For hours upon hours Diana drove and Memory ate and slept. Finally she had been unloaded and put in a stall by other horses. Some were Thoroughbreds, some Arabians, others Mustangs and so many more. The stable was large and had many horses. A Thoroughbred stud was across from her. He was about six years old, just barely older than her. He was a black horse they called Black. His registered name was Black Magick though. He competed in dressage and show jumping and was in the same town as she because of a pre olympics qualification. She adored he, but he called her impure and ignored her completley unless he was to make fun of her.  
  
"Look at the monstrosity in front of me. Why must I be cursed with such a sight?" Black had said her way.  
She pinned her ears and snorted while shaking her head and backing up and pawing at her door. She would show him. He would be here longer than she and she would win this rodeo just to prove she could do something better than he could.  
  
Rodeo day came and Diana had fed her extra early. Black of course had to make his horrible comments to her and this morning he had said, "You stupid mare. Your gonna lose because you don't have such great lines as I. Break a leg little one." She just pinned her ears and cow kicked at his door as Diana lead her out to the crossties which just happened to be inbetween her stall and Blacks. Black kept making comments and as Diana went to go get the tack she reared up and bucked towards his door. Diana hearing the commotion peeked her head from the tackroom and shook her head. She figured it was the fillies nerves getting to her or something.  
  
Diana had her saddled and warmed up. They were waiting outside the arena for their turn. Gerald being ridden by Julie Reanli with a time of 16.4929. Diana shook her head and petted the fillies neck trying to calm both of their nerves. She could feel her own adrenaline pumping and finally heard their name. "Diana Brookes riding Memories of the Cowboy." The announcer called. Diana petted her neck one more time and tapped her sides with her heels. She lifted her head and walked forward into the arena. She saw the barrels and felt Diana leaning forward. She took off at a full run and felt Diana begin to sit to soon. She ignored it and then begin to slow herself down as she turned the first barrel. Diana leaned forward again and she took off once more and the spectators expected an out of control run for her ears were pinned as she began swishing her tail. She again slowing as she turned the second barrel and Diana grew anxious and began getting tight on the fillies head. She again took off swishing her tail but going off as fast as she could none the less. She turned the third and Diana finally gave her her head and she took off. As she began reaching the gate and she sat her hind end down sliding a 4 foot stop and leaving dust needing to settle. A pause occured then the announcer called out, "Diana Brookes riding Memories of the Cowboy with a 15.9993"  
  
Diana got off right away and loosened the cinch. The filly beat the arena time by 0.023 seconds. The filly got her picture taken and was going to be in the major newspapers now. Diana got offered one hundred thousand for the filly but denied it.  
  
Memory was taken back to the stable and into her stall. Another rodeo near them was in two weeks so they would spend the few weeks there. Black of course kept taunting her but she ignored him for she was the best at what she did.  
  
"Oh shut it Black." said a gray arabian mare. He shut it right then and there for he knew that Arabians were of course even purer then Thoroughbreds. Thats all Black went by was blood and lines. He was pathetic really and sometimes seemed hypocritical for when he had to breed with a mare he didn't care the breed as long as he got it. Luckily breeding season was almost over and the filly already had her heat early in the spring.  
  
Days passed and Memory was very famous and well over millions of dollars from all of her accomplishments at a young age. It was dark now and the horses had been fed and she was falling asleep. A cloud seemed to hover over her as she began to dream. A painted stallion came from the distance and somehow she was in grassy fields she'd never been in before. He came at her at a fairly fast pace and stopped in front of her. His ears were pinned and the filly took a few steps back. Then he spoke,  
"Don't let them take you away. Beware and do not let them take you away." Her dream ended as a sound startled her from the stable. She kicked back but hit only air and realized no predator was in her stall.  
  
She swore she had seen a shadow but now she wasn't sure. Her ears pricked as she danced around in her stall. Black woke up and looked over at her with pinned ears, "Shut it and stand still or I'll break this door and force you too." He yelled to her. She ignored him and then suddenly she felt a prick and everything went black.  
  
She awoke to find herself in a trailer with strange smells and no hay. She smelled hay though and looked finding hay nets in other parts of the trailer except hers. She began to whinny and paw the trailer until she heard a very unwelcoming familiar voice. "How many times do you have to tell you to stop your idiotic behaviour." Said Black. "What am I doing here with you?" She cried in panic. She reared up unknowing of what she was really doing. "Your coming home with us because you've been sold and your probably going to be trained in jumping or dressage not that you'll be any good." He lied. Shock filled her and she stood still from sadness. Diana promised never to sell her and here she was with a stallion that just wanted to taunt her. She put her head down to the ground so he wouldn't see her. Although he already knew what she was doing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hidalgo. I only own Memory and any other made up horses I create.

Storyline - Its 2004, or modern day. Its been many many years since Hidalgo has been around but now his great great great great, etc granddaughter reins. But... whats this? She is in captivity? Well, most horses are now right?

Chapter 3:

"Oh suck it up." Black said to her. She just had to be tied next to him. She turned her hind end to him and threw a kick at him. She hit him in the gaskin lightly yet hard. 

Black pinned his ears and wrung his tail. He would get her later. Memory remained the entire trip with her hindquarters to him.

At last the trailer came to a stop. She heard men talking and then the trailer opened. The unclasped a tie from her halter and she backed out of the trailer. She figured the men would be good to her if Diana sold her. Still she was very sad because of it. Next came black and then two other horses. The others were Trakehners one a gray the other a bay, both were show jumpers.

"Put the dun filly in the stall next to black. They'll be fine" said the man holding onto blacks lead rope.  
Black held his head proud and he stood like the arrogant stallion he was. The filly bowed her head low and reluctantly followed the man to her stall.

Black came after her. There was nothing except a half wall between the stalls. She had no room to get away from him. It was a very small box and she had enough room to lay down and stand in a single direction. She could not turn without rolling back. She pinned her ears as black turned his head towards her.

"Now to repay you for that kick." Black said. She backed up as far as she could. Her ears forward to him.  
She would have to fight although he would win in this situation. He reached his long neck over and began nipping at her. Despite her efforts he eventually got a gash in her neck. It wasn't to deep, but it did hurt.  
The man that lead black in took a crop and whipped black in the neck. "You leave that filly alone." He walked into her stall and clasped a lead rope on her halter. He cross tied her and began cleaning her wound. He grabbed a bucket of wet black stuff and began spreading it over her body. Black began to snicker and she looked behind her to find herself all black. He had bathed her in black stuff? Why?

"Tomorrow your training begins." The man said

A/M: Sorry for no updatey xD I've been really busy. Heres your update. I got 7 reviews so now I request only 3 more for 10 :P 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hidalgo. I only own Memory and any other made up horses I create. Storyline - Its 2004, or modern day. Its been many many years since Hidalgo has been around but now his great great great great, etc granddaughter reigns. But what? She was a famous rodeo horse kidnapped?  
What is to happen to her?

Chapter 4 The man gave her her hay early in the morning that day. Black continued to pin his ears towards her and she towards him. She ate her hay slowly and drank out of the bucket of water she had. Eventually the man came back to her and clasped a lead rope to her halter. He cross-tied her and began brushing her down.  
Clumps of the black came off of her but she still looked black. The man nodded at his handy work and began to fit an odd light saddle (an all purpose english saddle). Another man walked in as he began to cinch her.

"Oy! Ralph! Is this that barrel racin' mare I told you to get for me?" asked the man. Ralph nodded towards his boss and replied, "Yup, she had won some big rodeo and I got her for ya Frank." Frank nodded and handed Ralph a newspaper. The front page was a picture of the mare without the black dye on her. The head line was Stolen Mare. Reward For Return of Her! The men laughed and Frank walked off as Ralph finished her cinch. He put on a thin leather breast collar and then a D-Ring snaffle bit with her bridle and tiedown.

The man led her to a large arena. The sand was shallow and there were small jumps and cones everywhere. She did not know what it meant, but was sure it would be like her barrel training where she would soon learn.

The man let the filly get used to her tack and climbed up on the saddle. The filly stood there and once she felt the man on began to walk forward however he soon pulled her back and she backed up a step. He found his balance than grasped the reins in a tight position. Her head was forced inwards and he pushed his heels into her sides. She began moving forward though very uncomfortably. After 15 minutes of him walking her and letting her find her head position he began trotting her. He kept a still tighter rein but loosened it a little bit to give her a little bit of leeway. Eventually he loped her and she grew used to that as well.

Her training continued like this for 2 weeks and today was different. He let her warm up by walking her,  
trotting her and then loping her. She found a true head position that was proper and worked for her. She learned basic dressage movements and was now learning more advanced movements such as the piaffe.  
But today he was riding her towards a small jump. She didn't exactly know what to do. She slide stopped and backed up away from the jump. The man pushed her forward and she half reared and used her hind legs to push her over the jump.

The man pet her neck and took her to another small jump at a trot. She this time didn't refuse but did slow down and then took the jump. Eventually she got used to the whole idea. Her muscles were so tired. She felt very sore as jumping was a hard sport to master. Months passed and soon it became December.  
Every 3 weeks when her coat began to dull they would repaint her black. She never did know why they did this, but eventually she would find out why. Franks daughter now began riding her. She trained with the filly on dressage and show jumping. She was now jumping at 3'9''. Their first show was coming up in the next two weeks.

Memories training for that day had ended. Franks daughter, Charity rode the filly to the stables. She got off and led the filly in them and began unsaddling her. She didn't even bothor holding onto Memory as she knew she wouldn't go anywhere. She began brushing the mare down and led her back to her stall next to Black. Black was so far their leading Dressage stallion though Memory was getting almost as talented as Black himself. Over time they gradually stopped pinning their ears and Memory finally founded him as the alpha over her.

That night Memory (now called Thieven) was led to the large trailer with Black next to her. They were in the trailer for many hours before they had finally been led out. Their surroundings were different. The smells odd. Memory could see jumps in the distance and other horses being pepped for the day. They had been fed on the way here so were immediatley groomed and began to get fitted for their show tack. Both Black and Memory were warmed up and waited outside the show ring. Frank rodeo Black and his daughter Charity rode Memory. They were in the open dressage show and later would be the open show jumping circuit.

Black was first to go and then straight after was to be Memory. Black completed his movements swiftly and accurately. Memory flicked her ears knowing she knew her cues. Now it was Memories turn. Black and her gave eachother a look as she entered the arena. She began trotting and completed piaffes and when she loped she did flying lead changes among many other movements (A/N I don't really know the world of Dressage and Show Jumping that well. Anyone do know and can give me some tips?)

She completed her movements as swiftly and accurately as Black had. Perhaps even better than he.  
Other horses went and they entered the arena to announce who the winners were. 3rd went to a horse named Regal's Inuit. 2nd place went too...

LuvDizzy - Here ya go. Heres more chappy for ya

Oriana - Update for ya.

Smarty Jones - Thanks

Suketa - Sure she can be a descendent outta Hidalgo. Not exactly a staight one but she has him in her lines on her sires side. Though Hidalgo was a mustang the QH breed wasn't actually a registry till the 60's so sure he can be a foundation sire in my story Come on its all fiction anyways

Hotaru - Thanks much

Blala - I know its vague right now. I am trying to give a guessy feel. I know where the story is going so far.  
But, mysteries are beginning to unfold such as Memory was not bought. In fact she was stolen. Black? Is he important? Maybe... Lol

pinkNwhiteDQ - Yea? I barrel race right now. I run about 18's and in poles 24's. Goat tying? Pfft! Who knows anymore xD Smiley

I will update chapters as I go along. I have two other stories to update sometime soon. I need at least 13 reviews before I update again.

Hasta La Vista

A/N: For some reason the first time I put this up it didn't space. I am working on my Inuyasha and Lord of the Flies chapters right now. As soon as I get 13 or more reviews I will post the next chapter after I write it.

Hasta La Vista : Truly this time 


	5. Mess Up

Er... I kinda erased the supposed Chapter 5...

I will have to rewrite it, but basically... Black got 2nd in dressage and memory won Show jumping Memory got 2nd, Black got 1st and Frank is tired of show jumping.  
He dyes her bay because Cherity is tired of black horses and now hes going to race her. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Hidalgo. I only own Memory and any other made up horses I create. Storyline - Its 2004, or modern day. Its been many many years since Hidalgo has been around but now his great great great great, etc granddaughter reigns. But what? She was a famous rodeo horse kidnapped?  
What is to happen to her?

Chapter 6

Al had promptly taken the papers to the jockey club. They had began training her as soon as possible. At first she didn't know what breeze meant for a horse and she still had some trouble distinguishing it. She was beginning to love to stretch out over the track even if it was in every which direction. Many onlookers,  
mostly track rats watched the filly each day. They were awaiting for the filly to race among the other fillies.  
Her first race was soon, but Frank's major question was the filly ready? Could she win against true Thoroughbreds? Well, why not? She was a barrel racing horse before she had come here. It was time to make some big money and leave Black to do the English shows. If the filly could win the races they could move to Europe as they had planned for years, but never found the horse to do it before.

"Al go breeze the filly. Do 15 furlongs and keep her running the whole time. I want this filly running at her top speed for the whole race next month. Al nodded and grabbed the fillies black leather halter. They would have to redye the filly soon just so her color wouldn't wear off just yet. Al grabbed the well groomed filly and put a racing saddle on her along with her new bridle. The reins long and hanging off her withers he led her to the track they established $400,000 later.

He lifted himself up onto Thieven and moved her to the track. She walked calmly though she was anxious to run. "Easy girl.. easy." He walked her into the track 20 feet and towards the rail. Once she got the breeze down she would run in time trials. Frank was planning on a time trial later the following week as it would be a whole month training. He finally leaned forward and the filly began to run. He pulled his crop on her once and she ran faster. He raised it again to urge her and really urge her twice around the track. She was fit enough for it. She got the idea quickly and he only had to raise the crop. She ran as fast as her legs and heart could go. No one was time clocking them. Quarter pole and she continued to run as fast as she could. Once towards the home stretch she began slowing down, but Al raised the crop and she ran again putting her heart into it.

She began sweating now as it was a warm April day. She hit the end of the backstretch and was trying to slow down again, Al didn't allow it and raised the crop again. She ran as fast as she could which was a medium gallop. She again went around the track and saved what was left of her energy for the backstretch where she knew she had to run. The backstretch came and before Al could raise the crop she ran as fast as she could possibly muster. Once past the pole she slid to a stop wether Al had cued it or not. Her legs shook and she could hardly breathe let alone stand. She lay down in the middle of the track,  
matted with white sweat. She hadn't broken her wind, but was ever exhausted. Al waited a few moments while the track rats began yelling at him to put her down as she was dieing and useless now. After 10 minutes the filly stood and shook herself.

Al would have to talk to Frank about getting rid of the track rats on their property as he pet the filly who gave it her all. He led her to the barn where Frank was grooming Black. The stud began pawing as he saw the now bay filly. Frank smacked the stud on the neck and looked over towards the dirt covered sweaty filly.

"How'd she do?" Frank asked. Al shrugged and said, "She made the two laps around the track, the first run was all speed and the second was medium and she gave it her all around the backstretch, but she stopped right after the race would be over and she lay down for ten minutes. I think she will be fine.  
Theres some time trials I know you wanted to try her in and I think she would do great. Then we can put her in a maiden race and if she wins to an allowance. The Santa Anita is in 3 months. She can handle the distance and maybe she could be the next triple crown winner, the youngest to enter as well and possibly the only filly. In the Santa Anita we will run her against the colts and I've nominated her for the breeders cup in 2 months."

Frank nodded and let Al tend to the filly. He removed her saddle and washed her, he brushed her until she was almost dry and he put in show sheen. He brushed her until she was shiny enough to pass for a show horse.

Each day they breezed her at a slow gallop. Al would test her strength and heart on her time trial in the following two days. They stopped working her that day so she could have a break for the next two days.  
The two days consisted of her eating as much grain as her stomache could handle as well as alfalfa hay.  
Frank wanted the filly full of energy and spunk. If she could run 2 laps around the track which was well over 12 furlongs at almost a full gallop the whole way who knows what the filly could do when she had more energy in her system than usual. Though it was only a time trial he wanted to see how she performed with tons of energy.

Frank ordered Al to groom the filly for 10 minutes every hour. He had to make sure all dirt was free of her coat and he had her redyed as the red was beginning to fade into her buckskin yellow color. She now was back to blood bay and they added a black spray brush to her legs and mane to make them darker than ever. She was a picture perfect bay, her muscles rippled as she moved. Her eye calm, her mane long and they bothored to not even cut it. It ran past her neck now and her tail to the ground. They did clip the tail so it was at her pasterns so she wouldn't trip over it as she walked.

The day finally came and everyone was excited to watch her perform. Al was to be her jockey and Frank knew he knew the filly as well as he did.

They had exercised her in the morning to loosen her muscles. Al even stretched out her legs, back and neck. She pawed and reared every once in a while in excitement. It wasn't to busy at the track they were at, which was Finales Best Track in New York.

Al had the filly saddled, rebrushed down, checked her shoes and now was on post parade. The filly walked as Al kept her on the loose rein and sat in her saddle firmly. Charity was leading the filly on a palomino quarter horse gelding they used for leading young horses, the horse used to be a reining champion until they "bought" him as well. Though he now had a blaze and white socks with a pure white mane and tail. Charity unclipped the lead rope they had clasped to the bridle and let Al trot the filly to the gates. The filly had a long fast trot and Al decided to let her lope on over. She slow loped to the gates and slid to a stop once reaching the gates. She was led in by the gate officials in box number 3. A good draw for the horse though it didn't matter as long as she broke well.

All horses loaded and she was against 10 in the time trials. It was a mile and a half long, a good tough run for the horses. The filly listened for the outside men and for the hands on the releasing bar. She heard it and a moment later the gates opened, she was ready and broke well. She stayed in the middle of the pack despite Al wanting her to be in the lead. She ignored the crop as she did know best. The quarter pole came and she was at 5th place at the moment, the half mile pole, she was now running 6th. As the 2nd turn past and the backstretch a whole new gear came on. Onlookers watched as the filly went from a medium gallop to this sudden speed queen. She passed each horse within lengths and was now running 12 lengths ahead the lead horse, a gray 3 year old filly, the race was over and the filly had beat the track record for the mile and a half. Frank and Cherity were in awe at the filly. She wasn't even breathing as she walked over towards them.

"Frank, I think this filly will do great in her maiden race." Al said. Frank nodded and pet the filly. He knew she would bring even greater things toward them in her career as a racehorse. She may have been older than 2, but compared to a thoroughbred she looked two years old. The officials never checked her teeth as long as she had the under lip tattoo thats all they cared about.

Long after the race Frank, Al, Cherity and any others involved in Memories upbringing celebrated on her success. "Frank, this horse is worth millions if she wins the Triple Crown... Hell, shes already good at barrel racing,  
show jumping, decent at dressage and excells in flat racing... This horse is a true all around." Al said.  
Frank nodded and walked to the stall of Thievens... "Yea, well I think a colt out of her and black would be nice or a colt out of an english derby winner or something would be nice. We could sell the foal off as a thoroughbred that will probably excel at racing... as long as its not that buckskin coloring we're okay."

The others nodded in agreeance, but first they had to give the 4 year old a chance to get her triple crown winnings which would be $3,000,000 for the thieves.

The following morning Frank woke up and told Al to breeze the filly twice around the track. There would be no breaks for the filly inbetween then and the triple crown. He would work her harder than any Thoroughbred knew how to work. The filly did the 3 mile runs just fine and soon enough her breathing was normal to it. Frank had Al make her flat run the 3 miles soon enough.

Frank had also changed his mind on the maiden race. The race he selected was a cheap purse, there was another maiden race just up state new york where thoroughbreds with excellent blood lines would contend for a $50,000 maiden purse if they won. Frank could use the money and pay off any debts he had as well as get newer tack for all his horses. Cherity had been riding Black in the same saddle for the 2 years they had him for and she could use a top saddle now and maybe a nicer horse than Black even if he was a $200,000 horse.

Thieven was entered though her Thoroughbred name was Mr. Secretariats Honor, they kept her barn name Thieven. When the press asked about her barn name they claimed its cause she stole their breath away along with their hearts each time they looked at her, though unrevealed to anyone it was her name as she was the best performing horse they ever stole and they were thieves after all.

She was exercised and checked as Al always did, her coat a blood bay, her points black as a shadow in the middle of summer in Egypt. She was splendid to look at, she had it all presence, heart, willingness,  
and conformation. She was big boned, tall and everything a man could ask for in his perfect horse.

The press often said she was just a filly just running with the boys. Maybe she'd set the pace as she did look like a speed horse, they just had no idea. She had her week diet of grain and alfalfa so her spirits were up. She did their paddock parade, Al was now putting on her saddle and bridle. They drew box 12 this time. He didn't know if it was bad for her to start out so far, but he knew she had the endurance and speed to win.

They were doing their post parades, the crowd scanning each horses conformation and tempermant. The filly was moving fast in her trot and he kept her at a trot towards the gates. They loaded up, colts banging their heads against the padded sides, others pawing, one even dared rear. She couldn't listen for the movement of the bar. The gate opened and she stalled for a moment, but then she was off.

She started late and already the horses were 120 feet ahead of her. She did two large strides and ran as fast as she could after them. The announcer began to say how the filly was determined, but her speed use now would cost her the race if she had a chance at all. They didn't know this filly. She pinned her ears and had complete tunnel vision. All she cared for was catching up. The boys were moving fast and one dared to even kick at her as she caught up to the rear. She snorted, but ran fast up. There was a hole inbetween the two rear horses, a chocolate brown and a seal bay horse. She took it as Al cued her too.

She could hear a shoe loosening. It was one of the colts. She ignored it and pressed on. As she began passing them the colts shoe lifted off and slammed into her right hind hock. A loose nail ripped the flesh right off. She was determined to beat them though. It was only after all a flesh wound. The crowd saw the incident and didn't see her slowing. The half mile pole was coming up and fast. She was now in the middle of the pack. She continued to press on, doubling her speed as she pressed on. Her leg sent blood flying on the other horses chests, it hurt yes, but she continued on.

The backstretch came and still no sign of lifting her speed. The colts were tiring all except for a light chestnut that was in the lead. She had to catch him now or she'd lose him in the race. She pinned her ears and set her head straight forward and down. Al's cues to stop didn't matter. He saw the blood flying from her when he looked back to see what the other jockeys were yelling about. The filly just took the bit and flew. No one could see her legs, they were blurs. She caught up to the chestnut whos jockey began whipping at her face. She ignoring him and ran as fast as she could. The end was coming soon. They were head to head. Then she got one length ahead, two, three, four... Finish with six lengths in the front.

Her owners had put $100,000 in her betting. They had just won $500,000 plus the purse. The filly came to an immediate slide stop and was directed straight to the track vet. The chestnut was disqualified for incorrect use of the whip on an opponents horse. The jockey was banned from racing in the states as well.  
The track vet declared the filly okay, she would just need to rest a bit and let the wound heal, but she was just as durable as seabiscuit and just as reliable as her grandsire.

They were led to the winners circle, awarded with a ring of roses and the check. Frank, Al and Cherity couldn't help, but grin. They had a remarkable horse here. Apparently her last owner knew it as well since the filly continued to be on the news. Though the return amount was nothing near to what the filly would earn Frank and his team in the following races to come.

-  
Okay so maybe a horse can't do barrel racing, dressage, show jumping AND racing... but come on this is a utopian story of the perfect horse. I wonder though, will her original owner ever find her? 


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Frank had given the filly 2 days rest and she was back onto her busy schedule of exercising. Though it was more like a race every day for the filly. The Kentucky derby was coming nearer and nearer. They redyed the filly once every week sometimes everyother week. Al and Frank kept track of how each horse that was going into the Kentucky derby ran. They observed races of each horse. Even a Kentucky derby dud could end up winning the derby against the filly. Al now was running the filly 3 times around the track,  
1st round she'd run all out, 2nd she'd keep going until she slowed and 3rd and 4th she would just breeze.  
It was a hard workout for the filly, but she did it almost effortlessly after a few times. Frank knew with this type of work out the filly would be unbeatable. He knew all about the Hidalgo lines in the filly, probably how she was so endurant. Most Hidalgo descendants had the endurance of the paint mustang sire. She also had Three Bar lines on her dams side

In the meantime of preparing the filly for the races, Cherity continued with Black. He was on his way to the Olympics where he would compete in show jumping and dressage. The Olympics were right after all the races. He got 1st in dressage in the preliminaries and 2nd in show jumping. Once or twice a week Cherity would work black with the filly. However he couldn't do more than 1 round around the track at a gallop,  
then she trotted or loped him a second round. Though black was a thoroughbred he wasn't bred for racing. He was tall yes, but he was an english horse all the way.

Cherity soon found out about a Rolex international show jumping competition in which she entered Black right away. There was no day at the park for Memory, Black or anyother horse at the farm the thieves called, Tactful Farms.

The jumping competition was one week before the race. Frank considered entering the filly as well, but it could be to much for her. Instead he entered a 7 year old grey trakehner stallion he called Unbreakable. A horse he hadn't stolen and trained himself. If the stallions colts and fillies weren't marketable and the stallion proved unworthy in the show ring he considered murdering the horse and collecting the insurance money which was 1.3 million dollars.

The day of the international came. Frank was preparing Unbreakable and Cherity and Al were glossing up Black and making sure his clip job was perfect. They had polished their tack. You had to look close or against the pure white saddle blanket to tell he had a saddle on in the first place.

The grey looked great too. You could hardly tell that he wasn't great at show jumping. He had a beautiful black show jumping saddle with a black bridle and breast plate.

Cherity and Frank warmed their horses up in the back waiting for their classes to be called. Cherity and Frank were both up against eachother. If Frank didn't place at all the stallion was to breed to mares, if the foals weren't sold and he didn't have a great breeding season, well we all knew what was to happen.

Their class was called up. Johan Irizkia was called up first on his chestnut hanovarian, Sweet Desert. The hanovarian tried hard but still got 8 faults. Next up was Frank. The grey stallion entered the arena quietly and soon was pushed into a starting trot, circled and began a slow lope. He was weaving through some poles than began to speed up as he headed for the first jump. He jumped clean and headed through the next which were three sets of oxers. One... Two... Three, perfect! They then had to jump over a water ditch. The grey was told to jump early and barely made the jump as his hind legs drove under him to keep him from falling into the ditch. Then the next jump was clipped, but no faults.

Next up was Cherity on Black. The horses ears pricked around as he waited for Cherity. She knew they would win. Black had been prepped for this with endurance and high jump practices. She began with a slow lope, weaving through the poles and sped up Black. He made clear jumps and then came the water ditch. She knew just where to jump Black who was greatly anticipating the jump for he hated water holes himself and knew when he would jump as well. He soared over the water clearing it with feet to spare.  
They finished their round with the best time so far and no faults.

Surely they would win. Everyone else went along. The Olympics were soon to come and Black would win it. The announcer had called out the winners. Unbreakable got 3rd and lost 2nd to Yours Truly, a bay Arabian mare who was quite the jumper and first went to Black. Cherity gladly took her place among the cameras and smiled a lot and said her thank you and appreciation/pep talk speech to the cameras. She took the Rolex and the check and was walking off with Frank.

"Well dad, Unbreakable did better than I expected of him as did Black." Cherity said.

Frank nodded and replied, "I will enter him in a few more big money competitions, put him up to stud and when your Black has won the Olympics we will put him up to stud as well."

Cherity nodded in reply thinking of all the horses they've stolen since she was just a little kid till now, now in the big money with big horses people have stopped looking for.

They went home with 1.3 million dollars in winnings from Cherity and half a million from Franks 3rd place.  
He would work the grey harder is what he decided to do.

As they continued training the filly they now loaded her up with alfalfa and other finds of energy. She was nicely muscled, newly colored and was beautiful. If no one knew better they'd definantly see the Hidalgo spirit in her. Not once had she given up and she always tried so hard.

The day of the race came, they gave her a very low exercise round for that money. They walked her to the quarter pole and let her lope another quarter than trot out. She was washed, groomed and heading for the paddocks would she would be paraded and people would decide if they wanted to choose her or not.  
Despite her winning her first race she was still a filly against the colts. She was still one of the least favorite horses. Frank knew she would prove them all wrong, as did her jockey, Al.

They saddled her and were now doing their last parade in front of the people. NBC, CNN and FOX were doing their sports broadcasts on the Derby. They talked about the filly and how they thought she'd do well at first, but wouldn't have the stuff to be the winner today nor show or place.

They now lined up at the gate, she was gate number 13. Hopefully the number wouldn't be bad luck. All horses were in and they were about to start. The gate keeper nodded and they were off. She had an awesome start and was leading the pack along with 2 other horses. Sunset Express a chestnut gelding and Cigar a bay stallion both had the lead. Cigar was one of the favorites and a very popular horse and the crowd could see why with his long effortless strides. Sunset Express was doing well, but he didn't have the endurance and should have been held back in the mid to end pack if he had a chance. Now he had none. Memory was doing quick and speedy strides that weren't letting up. The quarter pole came and soon the half pole mark. People figured the filly would give up at the homestretch and then that came up.

The filly wasn't tiring, but the horses were all speeding up. Sunset Express lost, but Cigar was ahead by 4 lengths and a black colt they called Sheik was ahead by 2 lengths and catching up to Cigar. Al was urging her faster, but she wouldn't speed up. He couldn't understand how. The filly had such endurance and speed training why give up now? Maybe her peak was lost, as soon as he was about to just let her breeze on home another colt, a dappled grey called Last Resort came eye to eye with her. She pinned her ears and took off. She caught up to Sheik who was neck to neck with Cigar and soon passed both of them. Her tail was straight in the air in a sense of playfulness. She won her race, Cigar placed and Sheik showed.

The crowd cheered and was very astonished at the filly. The news announcers joked about how the filly won just cause she wanted to play and her win was a complete default and a joke and how she had lady luck on her side.

Frank, Al, and Cherity knew best though. The filly was gifted and was a crowd pleaser and a drama queen and boy did she present all right.

They went to the winners circle and again gave their speeches about how they even placed a million dollar bet on their own horse they were so confident. They won $2 million that day from their winnings and the bet placed. The press kept coming up to them to talk about the amazing horse that they had, how they found her etc etc...

Frank answered while Cherity stood there with her celebrity like smile. Frank turned to one of the microphones in his face and held his hands up.

"Heres the big scoop. No we didn't get her at a thoroughbred yearling auction. We found her in a more needy position. Her dam was bred by accident and the owners didn't want her anymore. The mare was a previous racer, but never made it and they didn't want to pass her bad genes onto other colts and future broodmares. The filly was born late and it was a hard start for her, but she was running against her dam as if in a race for her life constantly. She always seemed to win. So we saw something in her, a spark to say the least, the will to win and the heart to run. We gave her a chance and now look at her, shes winning against your guys' colts. She will win against them time and again in the preakness, the belmont and the international. Boys heres your next triple crown winner, heres your next horse celebrity."

Diane had watched the Kentucky Derby. That filly was not like any horse she had ever seen before. She had to go to the preakness and the belmont... She just had too. She had to figure out who this filly was that reminded her so much of her lost and stolen filly Memory... She looked at the picture of her horse.  
The perfect single swirl on her forehead that almost seemed like a dimple on her yellow face. The way her naturally black mane and tail ended in a milimeter tip of yellow as if to camouflage her mane into her coat.

She just had to meet this filly and her owners. The fillies spirit and determination gave her hope that she would once again be reunited with Memory. Her determination pushed her to find her horse.

A/N: Okay so Diane is back in the story... Wow a filly who won the Kentucky Derby what a classic eh? But can she be the next Triple Crown and if so what horse descendents will be in the International... If shes not the next Triple Crown winner will she still be in the international, if not... what WILL become of her...

So many questions.. So many possibilities... So to my few, but faithful readers... Till Next Time

- FAFY

Oh yea one more thing... Any good Hidalgo stories out there other than mine of course (I am shunning my modesty :P)

Also would anyone be interested in reading a western I could write on 


End file.
